


DOMINEREN

by Bluesapphire24



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Mental Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesapphire24/pseuds/Bluesapphire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This will be the compensation, dare go against me and I will simply extinguish the miserable life you are holding onto all that matters to it…" The words echoed in his hazy brain as if he is hearing them for the first time. He only sees him as evil, the evil feasting on his pride and dignity, the evil who tempted him with the elixir of life. Make sure to read warning inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOMINEREN

**This is the first hardcore, dark and corrupted (this one applies to all my stories I guess). Anyways… If you are looking for romance, comfort, and fluff, _THIS STORY IS NOT THE RIGHT PLACE!!!!_**

**WARNING: emotional triggers, non-consensual, mental torture (bullying), dominance, scheming and some ripped off politics (cause I suck when it comes to politics). **

**AUDIENCE : Mature, R18+, you name it… hardcore yaoi, flash, M/M… Violence, toys and bondage… I am not responsible for any mental scarring if you are faint-hearted and daring to read it. **

**For those used to this genre, well… Enjoy ;)**

 

 

_** DOMINEREN ** _

 

 

 

“Agh!” He bit his forearm in desperate effort to stifle the scream that would give his shame away.

“Louder than usual, are we?” The deep husky voice resonating above his lolling head gave him no comfort. The tone only promised heartlessness.

He gripped the large pillow, tearing it with his claws as his torturer dragged out every last shred of sanity out of his mind. Slowly, steadily until he turns into putty, helpless and relaxed, then harshly, roughly until he knows nothing but hissing in pain… He learned about all possible sensations with this man, physical and emotional, but could never label any of them as pleasure.

This man, towering over him, wrenching his arm painfully until it reached the small of his own back, using his other hand to pull on his trembling shoulder to prevent him from lounging forward as his shaft reached his innermost space, places he never thought anyone would be allowed to invade.

This man, Kuran Kaname, revered as a prince by all, loved by the girl he vowed to protect, respected by the man begging him to call papa, this man who shows compassion but feels none of it, this man, who represents royalty but acts like the lowest scum, this man… Zero could not even called him a man, nor a vampire, not even a creature for that matter. He only sees him as evil, the evil feasting on his pride and dignity, the evil who tapped into his innermost desire to survive, the evil who tempted him with the elixir of life.

Evil as he is, Zero saw it as a matter of fact that he would demand something in return… Something he expected it to be along the lines of becoming his lackey and protecting what was precious to him… Never in a lifetime would he expect finding himself slammed against a wall, clothes shred to pieces just like his body by the time this savage was done with him.

“This will be the compensation, dare go against me and I will simply extinguish the miserable life you are holding onto all that matters to it…” The words echoed in his hazy brain as if he is hearing them for the first time.

How long has it been? A day? A week? A month?

He could not bother counting as it only made him feel disgusted with himself. Yuki’s blood was sweet and fragrant, its warmth as it slid down his throat was probably what heavenly bliss felt like. Only when she slumped in his arms did the gravity of his situation dawned on him, especially when those red brown eyes full of hatred and disdain met his glowing red ones.

He knew that Shizuka’s bite will get to him someday, he knew that he was cursed to become what he hated the most, but the look shooting from Kaname’s eyes at the top of the staircase made him feel damned, forsaken with no possible salvation.

Yuki moved, he did not notice. She talked, he did not hear. She grabbed Kaname’s arms, why?... She had a pleading look on her face, for what?... Ahhh! He remembered. She was begging the pureblood to spare his life. Why? Certainly death would have been way better than what he ended up doing now.

But no! Death is another form of evil…

Because death was a possible outcome, he was tempted to call it forth. The cold barrel of his gun felt so good against his temple. It was colder than usual since it was sitting on the nightstand close to the open window. The stillness of the night allowed the leaves to sing his requiem, preparing to send him off, away from his misery.

Did it happen? Is this the hell where he landed after he died?

Again, his treacherous brain reminds him of what he was missing… No! Hurried footsteps… door flung open… and Yuki jumping just in time to pin his arms despite her small size, preventing his demise.

  
A harsh thrust and a rough pull on his hair made him wince as his neck craned impossibly far back to the point he felt as if it would snap, his upper body was pushed sideway against the mattress. He was using his free elbow and forearm to resist suffocating against the fabric as the grip over his twisted wrist got more painful. He gritted his teeth as the smell of his own blood reached his flaring nostril.

The sound that he swore never to allow out of his lips is that of crying. His tears flowed freely. He wished he had control over his glands and wondered if he could remove them all together.

His knees shook and the man above him flopped his weight across his back, finally letting go of his wrenched arm. How long has he been at it… Lavender eyes, devoid of emotions glanced to the nightstand in effort to see the clock atop. Ironically, all he could register was the sight of it swaying back in forth with the movements of his own pounded body.

Just when he thought that it was almost over, the invading appendage left his body. He knew that as long as that slimy substance was not filling him, Kaname was nowhere near done.

Tonight, the pureblood was taking his sweet time. Determined to bring out Zero’s shame more than ever… After all, the night class was in session, Yuki was on patrol, and poor little Zero was exempted because he was considered dangerous in his unstable state.

He was delivered to him on a silver plate by the chairman sending him to his quarter with the intention of delivering a paper. Not even his loving adoptive father can snatch him out of his clutch since he left the campus’ grounds as well. Tonight Kaname is indulging his desires to the fullest. Humiliating the hunter brought him so much euphoria he could barely take it.

Tonight, Zero could not escape reality by shutting his eyes and mind while groveling on all four, waiting for the assault to end. On rare occasions like this, he is flipped on his back and his legs would be spread apart wider than ever. Red brown eyes would eye his forced release smearing his stomach with a glint of mockery as if saying, _“You pretend to hate it but you still find pleasure in it”_

Having already lost the will to fight with his boneless body, silver eyebrow furrowed as he looked to the side while feeling that now familiar pressure against his vulnerability. His hips bucked as a last effort to jerk away, but in vain. His bottom was already gliding against hard thighs covered in silky creamy skin.

Well, this would at least mean that it would be less painful of a position from past experiences, or should he say experiments? Yeah that would be more fitting, probably…

The sound of their hips slapping against each other made his stomach churn. When did he learn to be so numb, so detached from the physical torment happening to him? Must be a hidden talent he never knew existed.

Kaname’s experiment made him realize how amazing a human… no… a vampire’s body can be.

How did it start again?

Oh right!

He ran away… hid in his bathroom… scrubbing and bleeding even more… Ran back… shot his gun, the bullet grazed his head… The monster pushed him through the wall… slashed him and made his own monstrosity more obvious.

Why bother provoking him… Why did he not just avoid him? Or learned to survive without him…

Oh~ of course… The reason is simple but stupid… understandable but inconceivable… He himself, laugh at his own logic.

_I don’t want to hurt Yuki…_

_I do not want to go mad…_

Fear, care, and compassion? No… No… that is not it… well not entirely…

_Drinking from someone willing other than Yuki… Makes my skin crawl in disgust._

_What should I do… How can I stop it… What is my way out?_

He came… struck a deal… “My blood will keep you from falling until you acquire what you are looking for…”

_Yeah~ I needed to live… Why? to protect? Who? Yuki? no no~ wrong… Selflessness might be a trait but not an identity… I have a goal… one that I shall never forget… her… find her… kill her… and end the monster that I have become… yeah~_

“My blood will make you stronger, different from those mindless beasts you are fated to join as one of their kind.” His cadenced tone grated on his nerves, more than the burning in the back of his throat at that time. His blurry vision was fixated on the pills his body rejected, there thrown on the floor next to the polished shoes of the man towering over his slumped form beside the pool.

_What else did he say… What rubbish did he fill my brain with that made me blind to his blasted intentions?_

 “At this pace… it won’t be long.” The retreating figure and white back seemed to glow, reflecting the moonlight.

_It won’t be long… for what… what did he mean back then? Won’t be long for me to die… won’t be long for me to attack others?... won’t be long for me to seek him out? or won’t be long for me to become this wretched mess just like he planned for me to become… I don’t know… I don’t care… I fought… resisted… attacked… avoided… nothing worked…_

“You think you can take your revenge on her in that pathetic state of yours?”

_Again… that voice… that tone… mute it all… I wish I could. Especially when it says the truth._

“Do you think I can’t kill you for hurting my precious girl?”

_Precious? really?... Oh right? She did say that he saved her and all that bullshit about him caring for her… Precious? Seriously? This man has something or someone precious other than himself?_

“There is so much I can tolerate from a lowly beast-“

_Did I shout that I was no beast? Probably._

“What else would you call a mindless monster on rampage thirsting for blood indiscriminately, because that is what you will become soon enough.”

_You think that I don’t know?_

“You will wait and be put down like a rabid dog in front of her eyes without fulfilling the purpose for which you lived through this torture.”

_Aaaaahhh… That is it! That is what screwed me over… the last nail on the coffin. I did not want to have Yuki witness it because of the stupid hunter pride… I did not want it to happen before I find Shizuka and take my revenge. Told you! I laugh at my own logic…._

 

His hands gripped the silky sheet as the coiling and tormenting release threatened to erupt. He glanced to glare at the man hitting his inside at the perfect angle to humiliate him further. He bit his lip to stifle a cry as his engorged member swayed. He did not bother touching himself… What for… whenever he would do so unconsciously, his wrist is slashed mercilessly and more pain entails. He learnt, he is learning… Knowledge he wished he never acquired.

Lips curled up in satisfaction, giving way for a pristine fang to glint against the dancing candle light of the dark bedroom. Zero bit his lips harder, fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white and his brain started shutting off like usual as he denied the natural physical reaction fervently.

Eyes he never knew when he closed shot open in terror at the feel of a strong grip over his neck. His lips parted to let the shocked scream please the pureblood. He held the wrist desperately trying to push it away, clawing at the strong arms of the pureblood for him to let go. Frightened amethyst eyes met amused wine orb, only the droplet of sweat would give away the carnal pleasure he was feeling, his smug face was as composed as ever.

Kaname leaned, still keeping his lazy thrusting motion, and spoke close to the breathless flushed face, “You know that I don’t like being ignored.. _Hunter-san!”_

There it is again, the epitome of Zero’s humiliation, the reminder of what he was supposed to be and the part of him he used as an excuse to deny the monster awakening inside of him. The reminder that he, Kiryuu Zero, is the descendant of a prestigious hunter family is being exploited as a tool of pleasure for a pureblood, the same species that crushed his life, dreams and hopes for a glorious future.

“hmmm?.... Tightening more… I see.” Kaname grunted upon feeling the pressure of the hot cavern.

Having regained his prey’s attention again. Kaname let go of the crushed throat, marveling in the breathless cough without stopping his ministrations. His eyes traveled down the heaving chest, to the quivering navel that he pierced not long ago. They finally landed on the engorged erection. With a swift glance, he reaffirmed the presence of the object he was seeking atop of the nightstand.

He straightened his back once again, and placed his palm on the trembling hips to hold in a bruising grip. He knew he was hitting the right spot when the fiery glint showed in violet orbs as they glared at him. The hands fisting the sheets and the gritted teeth were enough telltale signs if the convulsion of Zero’s abdomen was not enough to indicate his impending climax.

“What…. Aghhh No!” Zero all but screamed and writhed, feeling a pressure on his hard shaft and restrictive thread coiling around it. Instantly propping on his elbows out of sheer agony, his eyes bulged out at the sight of a rubber band coiling at the base of his cock, denying him his release. 

Kaname smiled at the flabbergasted look of the hunter who was too lost in momentary pleasure thinking that it would be granted, oblivious to the piece of rubber that floated in the air, stretched and settled to entertain his master a bit longer.

“Did you think that I was done with you?” Kaname sneered.

Zero had enough, could not take anymore. Blood rushed to his head and he gathered all remaining strength to latch on the intrusive piece, oblivious of the consequence.

*Slash*

A pained cry escaped his lips as he flopped back against the mattress, and held his bleeding wrist to his chest, gasping as Kaname shifted inside him while leaning in to hover over his pained form.

*Slap*

His cheek burned at the place that the large hand connected with, sending his head to face the other side. He dare not look back as he felt the hot breath against his earlobe, “Who granted you permission to remove it?”

Zero swallowed, tasting the copper from the bleeding cut of his lips.

If there were a form of defiance left for him, it would be the silent treatment. Try as he may, Kaname never managed to make him beg, plead or grovel verbally all along. Even when he abused him to the point Zero felt like sobbing in tears.

No… He would never apologize if he behaved ‘out of place’, he will never beg when cruelly teased and he will never ever seek the man ruining him out of his own volition.

The remaining time passed in haze. The last thing Zero remembered was the sun rising as he reached his limits, mouth frothing and body shaking from denied release that made his brain shut down. Deep down, he felt calm… too calm… as if the punishment he was inflicted was a reward, a reward with the liberating death at the end of its dark tunnel.

Sadly, that is just his twisted brain tricking him once again.

He woke up… Not in heaven but in his dorm room, on his bed. He would have brushed the previous night off as a nightmare if the window was not wide open on a cold winter night and he was practically naked with a bloodied silky sheet wrapped around him messily. For anyone observing, he looked as if he was thrown on the bed, discarded like an overly used rag without cleaning or basic care.

It was not the first time that this happened. On the rare occasions that he would pass out cold. Kaname would try waking him up with harsh slapping and icy water. Once awake, he had until the man left the shower for him to leave or else he would be trapped for another round.

In the few cases where he did not wake up, the pureblood would just take him to the dorm room and dump him on the bed without regards to his state or what would happen to him if not catered to.

_“Making me do unnecessary chores would never do you any good”_

The threatening tone that the pureblood had the first time he had to do this made Zero shiver in fear, especially at the memory of what he endured afterwards.

In his closet, Kaname kept a box of horrendous objects that he used to experiment on Zero’s body.

When the hunter passed out the first time and he had to drag him to his room, the compensation was something Zero would never have imagined going through.

He looked at the locked drawer of his desk. His self-proclaimed master introduced him to the first of his exquisite collection of toys that Zero’s body grew too familiar with.

The brunet even graced him with handing it over as a ‘gift’ to use when instructed. And instructing Kaname did. Despite his resistance, Kaname made the exception of coming to the day class during their session, call Zero out to the bathroom and inset the pink egg shaped object inside him while using the power of his will to paralyze his movements.

That was not the end of it. The nasty object was remotely controlled, leading to Zero jolting and squirming in class at the unexpected vibration inside him. His glazed eyes would glare at the crow sitting on the tree branch by the class window, aware that he was glaring at Kaname through the eye of his familiar. In his office, Kaname was smiling delightfully while handling the paper a confused Takuma was handing him.

The battered hunter finally managed to stand up on shaky legs to toss the dirty sheet in the bin. He reached for the drawer and pulled the pink object from it, wanting so badly to smash it knowing that Kaname will be using it on him soon. The only problem with that action is that it was pointless. The pureblood will merely procure another one, bigger in size like this one have been compared the one he smashed before it. He sighed as he threw it back and slammed the drawer shut.

 

Anyone would be found wondering as to why this proud, trigger happy and indomitable hunter would allow himself to be abused to this extent. Zero hissed as the cold water of the shower slid against his irritated skin, looking down to see the mixture of substances trickling down his legs to the drain. He gave a baffled laugh before his throat tightened for a strangled sob.

He wanted it to stop… Whatever vortex he threw himself in, he wished to never have come across it… he covered his mouth with both hands, as if there would be anyone capable of hearing his crying.

Why did he not assess the bargain before accepting it?

Why did he allow himself to follow the guideline of his arch nemesis instead of looking for ways to keep himself safe?

Why did he cram on his hunter’s knowledge for killing the bloodsuckers and their weakness instead of learning more about them?

Why did he bother denying what he would become until he became ignorant about the mechanism of the society that half of him belonged to?

Had he studied them, vampires, had he learned more about the dynamic and danger for those in the lowest level of the food chain, he would have learned that biting Kaname would turn him into a servant if not a slave, instinctively willing to oblige to their master’s will even if their mind refused to. He would have known that when Kaname bit him, his fate was sealed with an eternal bond of servitude where Kaname could call on him anytime, find him anywhere and worse become immune to any assassination attempt Zero launched in his direction.

Out of the shower, Zero quickly dried himself and slipped into warm clothes before curling up in his bed, clutching the edge of his pillow. His eyes landed on Bloody Rose sitting on his nightstand.

He had the barrel against Kaname’s temple the day after the pureblood took him forcefully for the second time. It was also after Kaname drank from him in the haze of lust. Being reminded of the bite that cursed him made him see black, and he wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard and himself right after. He had the barrel sticking to the temple of the smirking vampire. He inhaled sharply, glaring at the eyes daring him to pull the trigger. He had every intention to do so, as he took off the safety and curled his finger to shoot. Little did he expect that finger to freeze, refusing to obey his will? He gripped the gun with both hands, tried pressing with different fingers, but to no avail. The breathy chuckle signaled his doom along with long creamy digits who merely pushed the barrel to point elsewhere, which led to the bullet leaving it to blast a decorative vase, leaving the hunter stunned at the happenings. His body responded only when his master was out of danger!

The sun grew brighter and it burned his sleepless eyes. The alarm rang and he slammed it shut. He pulled the covers over his head, fully expecting Yuki to barge in after the first class to drag him to school with a lengthy lecture. He did not care…. He wanted it to stop… He wanted to be forgotten… Erased… he wished he never existed if this is the destiny that was awaiting him all along.      

 

His eyelid finally drooped from exhaustion to grant him a moment of stillness in his sleep. However, before he did so, the flashing image of Ichiru leaving with Shizuka appeared in his head, reminding him for one last purpose he needed to survive in order to fulfill.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Now I know some of you have plenty of questions… Feel free to pm me and I shall clear up the confusion.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the read and sorry for the faint hearted who stumbled upon this without heeding the warning I put above.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, flamer should give a rest because that stuff do not get to me at all… You don’t like it? don’t bother following and reading its updates.
> 
> See ya next chapter
> 
> Because this is the first time I try my hand in writing this genre, I was hesitant about posting this chapter that I started writing a while ago. However, I had wonderful support and encouragement that I am grateful for. I would not have posted it without them. THANK YOUUUUU!!! (^_^)
> 
> Do you guys want to read the rest of it?


End file.
